mtgrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Damage
Damage is dealt whenever a character is Stunned in combat. Damage is broken down in to 2 categories, Melee and Ranged. Players can also summon creatures, use artifacts, and cast enchantments-aura during the Damage step in order to increase the damge they inflict. When a character is Stunned all characters that shared a battlefield with that character and are not Stunned themselves are able to complete one damage round. The Damage Round During a damage round, the attacking players are able to use their abilities to inflict as much damage up their Stunned opponent as possible. The Attackers During one damage round, an attacking player can perform two different actions: :1. Attacking by ::Dealing a normal attack :OR ::Dealing a magical attack :AND :2. Summoning a creature to attack The player may attack (either normally or magically) once, and summon a creature once per damage round. When performing each action, the player totals up the number of dice in thier damage dice pool for that action. This total is the amount of dice he rolls to calculate damage. The total amount of successes rolled is the amount of damage the player deals to the target player. Normal Attacks Damage inflicted by a player, using the weapons they wield, can be inflicted during the damage round for no extra cost. In order to calculate normal damage, a player chooses whether they would like to deal Melee or Ranged damage. If a weapon is being used, the player must deal damage corresponding to the weapons type to the target player. A player may not deal both melee and ranged damage in one damage round. Melee Damage Melee damage may be inflicted with a melee weapon or unarmed. '''When dealing melee damage, a player totals up their melee damage modifier (which can be found on the player's Class table), and thier melee weapon's total power. If the player is attacking unarmed, their total would be just their melee damage modifier. Ranged Damage '''Ranged damage may only be inflicted with a ranged weapon. '''When dealing melee damage, a player totals up their ranged damage modifier (which can be found on the player's Class table), and thier ranged weapon's total power. This total, coming from either Melee or Ranged damage, is the total dice for the damage dice pool for the attacking round. Magical Attacks Magical attacks have a variety of effects and requirements in order to use them. Magical attacks that a player possess are determined by their Class and Race. All magical attacks require using mana from The Mana Pool. Some may use a fixed amount of mana, while others may use a variable amount that with determine the spells power. Not all Magical Attacks do damage. Some may give other bonuses or detriment the enemy in other ways. Summoning a Creature During the damage round, a character may summon any one creature to assist in the attack upon the target player. To summon a creature, the player must use mana equal to the creature's cost from their Mana Pool. The creature card is then exiled from the player's library for the remainder of the game session. : '''Any effects or abilities or the creature cannot be used during the damage round. : If a creature is summoned from a player's hand while a duel is still active, that card is treated as being discarded. : If a creature is summoned from a player's deck while a duel is still active, that player's deck must be shuffled. The creature's power is then the total for the damage dice pool for the creatures attack. Category:Rules Category:Combat